Hocus Pocus
by The4AmazingOtakus
Summary: Based off the song by Miku and Gumi, 'Hocus Pocus.' Miku is a little girl with no one to love her or who cares for her, she hates the world, but one day when Miku ran away, a woman named Gumi saved her from the despair, not knowing Gumi had also faced these issues. They live together, but what about Miku. By: Gab
1. Abduction

The little girl sat on the swing, all alone, crying for help and rubbing the tears from her eyes. She wept and looked pained with the bruises all over her and the scars.

A woman walked in the park with her green pig-tales behind her, she wasn't smiling, she didn't have a reason and she never even learned.

The little girl's eyes met with the womans.

_She is... like me, _thought the woman.

"Would you like some help?" The woman asked the little girl.

"My mommy and daddy hate me!" She cried loudly.

"Now, what makes you think that?" The woman asked.

"They tell me that they wish I've never been born and hit me and whip me and cut me with a knife!" Said the girl.

The woman was shocked by this statement, but she also knew that this girl needed help. "I'm Gumi," said the older woman. "You can call me your mommy from now on!"

This made the little girl smile. "I'm Miku!" She said and got up and hugged Gumi.

_Hocus Pocus, I'll make all you worries melt away... what a magical lie,_ Gumi thought to herself.


	2. Living In A Safe World

So Gumi took Miku to her house. "What would you like to do?" Gumi asked after putting bandages on Miku.

"Let's play!" Miku replied cheerfully.

"Okay, what would you like to play?" Asked Gumi.

"Uhh... how about hide and seek?" Miku suggested.

"Okay, you go hide and I'll seek," Gumi told Miku.

"Yaay!" Miku chimed and ran away to find a hidding spot.

"1...2...3...4...5," Gumi went on. "10, ready or not! Here I come!" Gumi ran around the house searching for the little girl with the red dress. "I'm gonna get you!" Gumi giggled.

Suddenly Gumi heard small giggles come from the spare bedroom, she walked in and saw a little red cloth under the bed. "Found ya!" Gumi laughed looking under the bed to find Miku there, giggling.

"How'd you find me?" Miku asked climbing out under the bed.

"I heard you laughing, silly!" Gumi teased.

"Ah man!" Miku frumped.

"I know what will make it better!" Gumi cooed.

"What!?" Miku perked.

"Dinner!" Gumi said.

"Yaaay!" Miku replied and the ran to the kitchen.

While Gumi cooked soup for dinner, she gave Miku a coloring book to color in and told her all about the recipe she was making. "And then you add a pinch of mint and you're done!" She smiled and pulled two bowls out of the cupboard and poured the hot soup, equally, in each one.

"Yaay!" Miku chimed.

Gumi set the soup down in front of Miku and gave her a spoon. As soon as Miku got the bowl, she begain to eat. "Wait!" Gumi stopped, Miku stopped eating. "We have to say grace!"

Miku looked up at Gumi in awe for she never knew to thank God for the meal.

"Thank you for the food!" Gumi sang with her hands in prayer.

"Thank you for the food!" Miku followed.

"Now you may eat," Gumi confirmed.

"My parents never told me to the Mr. Kamisama for the food!" Miku said putting a big spoon full of soup in her mouth.

"Really?" Gumi said.

"Ya! And they never let me color or play hide and seek and the never taught me how to cook," Miku said still eating her soup.

"Neither did my parents, but some adult are just like that," Gumi said starting to finish her soup.

"I'm full," said Miku looking down at her empty bowl.

Gumi looked at hers and noticed that it was all gone, too. "Well, I guess it's bedtime then!" She sang and got up to only carry Miku to her bedroom.

When Gumi tucked Miku in, Miku looked at Gumi and said, "Will you tell me a story before I go to sleep?"

Gumi was stunned by the request but did it anyway. "Once upon a time, there lived a king, queen, princess, and wizard," she begain, "and the king and queen were so madly in love that they never took care of their daughter. One day, the princess went in the back yard to play with her ball, she saw the wizard and he took her away to a place where she could be happy. 'Hocus Pocus!' The wizard chimed over and over again. Those words made the princess happy, but little did she know her parents were looking for her like crazy. The next day Mi- er- the princess woke up in her bed in the castle with the wizard sleeping next to her. Suddenly the wizard woke up. 'Hocus Pocus!' He chimed again, then disapeared into thin air. The end," Gumi told noticing Miku was asleep. "Good night." Gumi went to bed.

The next day, Gumi woke up early and cut her long hair so no one would know she had taken Miku.

"What are you doing? You're hair is so beautiful!" Miku asked.

"I'm cutting it so I can give you the ribbons," Gumi replied and then she walked over to Miku and tided the red ribbons in Miku's hair firmly so that Miku had pigtails.

"Thank you so much, Mommy!" Miku chimed happily and swirled with glee.

"You're welcome, Miku," she replied and patted her on the head. "What do you want to do today?" Gumi asked.

"Let'S watch a movie!" Miku clapped and ran to the living room.

_Anything to make you happy,_ Gumi thought. _Hocus Pocus, what a magical lie._

**-End of chapter-**


	3. Leaving Sorrow

The movie, '_The__ Little Mermaid,'_ was Miku's new favorite because it was the first movie she had ever seen.

"_Under the sea!" _the TV sang.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Miku laughed widlly.

* * *

**-After the Movie-**

Miku was fast asleep in Gumi's lap and while Miku was asleep, Gumi gently petted the back of Miku's head. Then after a while of sleeping and petting Gumi decided to take Miku to her room and let her sleep there.

Suddenly, the phone rang. Gumi went and picked it up. "Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, Miss, we were wondering if you have seen a 5 year old girl named Hatsune Miku," said the voice.

Gumi froze in her place.

"Miss? This it the police," the voice said again. Gumi instantly hung up.

* * *

**-The next day-**

Miku woke up hearing the door open loudly, so she got up and decided to see what was happening. When Miku got to the living room, there was two cops at the door talking with Gumi.

"There she is!" Called an officer.

"Arrest this lady," another said to Gumi.

"NOOOOO!" Miku yelled and ran to Gumi, but tripped over the rug.

Gumi smiled at Miku while the officers handcuffed Gumi's hands together.

"STOP IT!" Miku cried again. Tears streamed down Miku's cheeks and her hand reached out to try to get Gumi, but failed. "LET GO OF MY MOMMY!"

Gumi stood there smiling sadly and understood what Miku was feeling. Then the police took Gumi away to their cop car while another came and got Miku and took her to another cop car.

"LET HER GO!" Miku cried thrashing around and screaming.

"Stop it, kid!" Said the police holding her.

"Miku!" Came a voice. Miku turned around to see her real mother and father there with her adopted brother. "We were so worried!" He mom said and ran to her and hugged her.

"MOMMY!" Miku turned around and started trying to run to Gumi again leaving her mom hurt.

Gumi was driven away by the police car.

"Miku..." said her little brother. "What's wrong?"

Miku turned to him and gave him a devil's eye.

Miku didn't want to tell her little brother that he was the reason why she ran away. Because of him, Miku had to spend time with her real father who beat her and forced her to do chorse while at the school he made her go to, they bullied her and hurt her.

"I will never call you my brother," Miku told him with a scowl. By this statement, he was hurt.

* * *

**-End of chapter-**

**I forgot to do this! Ugh! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid or The Little Mermaid.**

**Sorry about that! And sorry I haven't been updating a lot.**


	4. My Life Had Turned Upside Down

**Disclaimer: I dont know vocaloid**

**-11 years after Gumi's arrest-**

* * *

"Miku! Wait up!" Yelled Rin as she ran tords her best friend, Miku.

"Not a chance!" Miku said sprinting tords the park.

"Rin! Wait up!" Yelled Len, Rin's boyfriend and Miku's friend.

"We're playing hide-and-seek! So go count!" Miku yelled back at them, still running.

"Fine!" Said Rin stopping and Len running into her.

Miku ran to the park fastly and went to her favorite swing, but noticed a woman sitting next to it. _Is that her? _Miku thought. She sat down on the swing next to the lady.

Miku heard the woman start crying an then she said," I've missed you so much, Miku..." And with that, Miku went and hugged the woman and started crying.

"I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH, GUMI!" Miku cried as Gumi returned the gesture.

"Miku!" Rin yelled. "Oh! I found her!" She ran to where Miku and Gumi were. "Miku?"

Miku let go of Gumi and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Gumi, this is my tsundere friend, Rin!"

Rin got angry and and yelled," I'M NOT A TSUNDERE!"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Rin, this is Gumi my...er... savior?"

Rin looked at Gumi for a second and the said, "OHHHHHH! I know who you're talkin' about!"

"RIN-CHAN!" Len yelled racing into the park with Mikuo walking behind him.

Miku blushed lightly. "Hey, Len! Hey, Mikuo..." Miku said and then Mikuo shot her a peace-sign.

Len came up, out of breath,and then said," You guys can surely run."

"Len, I was jogging," Rin told him.

"Wha?" Len look stunned.

"Len, this is Gumi, Gumi this is Len," Miku said.

"Hello, Miss," Len said.

Gumi giggled. "I'm glad you have yourself some great friends!" She said.

"Hey!" Mikuo said, placing his hand on Miku's shoulder.

"Mikuo this is Gumi, Gumi this is my step brother Mikuo," Miku said.

"Ah! I believe I've met this lad before," Gumi chimed.

"What?" Mikuo asked.

"You just a young little thing and I saw you when I was getting arrested!" Gumi explained.

Len and Mikuo looked at each other in awe. "ARRESTED?" They said in unison.

"For abduction," Gumi told them.

"Of Miku's!" Miku said holding up a peace sign with her fingers.

"WHAT?!" They said again in unison.

Rin kicked them in the back of the head. "Don't be surprised, butt holes! She already told you the story!" Rin told them. They both looked at Rin like they didn't know what she was talking about. "WAS I THE ONLY ONE LISTENING?!" Rin yelled.

Miku laughed with a smile.

As the three bickered, Miku and Gumi caught up on their lifes.

* * *

**-Later-**

Gumi walked Miku home that night and as soon as Miku was about to go home Gumi told her, "I'm sorry for telling you that lie, that I couldn't have kept you safe..."

"No... it's fine, it was magical for me, I learned a lot of things that my father and mother never taught me! I was happy! I actually learned what happiness was! And it was all because of you!" Miku told her.

"I'm...just so sorry... what I did was wrong! I never should've abducted you!" Gumi begain to cry and then Miku hugged Gumi.

"Don't be sorry... thank you for that magical lie... thank you for that good time... thank you for a whole life..." Miku told her and then went inside her house, but before opening the door Miku said," Thank you for that magical lie, let's be the best of friends..."

And a magical lie it was...

Hocus Pocus.

**-End of story-**

* * *

**Thanks for reading everyone! Hope you had a lovely time reading!**

**Review~!**


End file.
